Imaginary
by Dark Lunar Love 1914
Summary: Sirius couldn't help but be selfish, Harry was young, had so much to live for, but could he after making someone else, someone innocent to this war, take his godson's place. He found the answer quite simple. Yes, he absolutely could.
1. Chapter 1

Imaginary

Fullmetal Alchemist x Harry Potter

{Disclaimer: I own neither of the above mentioned franchises, nor do I make any profit from this story.}

Imaginary Prologue

Summary: It was official Dumbledore had lost his mind; more so, than rumor already suggested. Did he actually think using this ancient ritual would work and bring about the end of Voldemort?

Chapter Excerpt: Sirius couldn't help but be selfish, Harry was young, had so much to live for, but could he after making someone else, someone innocent to this war, take his godson's place. He found the answer quite simple. Yes, he absolutely could.

Pairings: Some hinted pairings, though nothing is set in stone. Romantic couplings aren't the main point of this story.

Rated: M

…

Sirius looked disdainfully at the withered old man. He along with almost everyone in the Order meeting seemed to have aged ten years in the past few minutes, all because of the words of one Albus Dumbledore.

"You want us to what?" he distantly heard Remus's voice breakthrough everyone else's quiet murmurings. It was the first time that he could ever recall the old Headmaster saying something and everyone reacting in quiet tones rather than outraged hostile ones, that was beginning to become the normal at these Order meeting lately.

"I have found, while it pains me to admit, that Voldemort is currently besting us at this war. We have lost another of our people to his misguided ways." Dumbledore seemed to pause for dramatic effect, at least Sirius could think of no other reason for the man to pause without truly making a point. It's not as if no one in or outside this room knew our side was dropping like doxies, "While I was researching the Philosopher's Stone with Nicholas, I came across a very unusual spell, one that summons a very powerful entity from another realm. I daresay before the I originally heard the prophecy, I was just a few days from doing the ritual myself. Perhaps if I had then things would be different to how they are now."

Sirius leveled Dumbledore with an even stare as their eyes met from across the table. The older man was the first to turn away from him. He knew very well what sensitive territory he was discussing, and Sirius for one did not appreciate.

"How do we know that this entity will not simply bring about another dark lord?" he was very grateful when his voice did not tremble, it sounded a lot stronger than how he felt at the moment.

"There is a chance that that could happen but, we are running out of options, Harry's sixteen, it should not fall upon his shoulders to take this burden."

Sirius couldn't help but be selfish, Harry was young, had so much to live for, but could he after making someone else, someone innocent to this war, take his godson's place.

He found the answer quite simple. Yes, he absolutely could, and he hated himself for it but it was just one of the many reasons on his list of why he no longer could look himself in the mirror.

Shaking his head of such morbid thoughts, he quickly listened to the rest of what Dumbledore was saying, "-to ask for your opinion. This decision will effect all of us here so I think it is only fair."

This is the part where the familiar yelling and arguments of the meetings broke through. He was one of the few that kept his mouth shut, something new to the ex-convict. He looked towards Remus who was sitting a bit further down than he at the table, closer to Dumbledore who was at the head. The werewolf met his eyes before nodding in an almost indiscernible way.

Well that was all the encouragement he needed, and Sirius found himself standing upright, leaning almost unnoticeable against the table, not even registering when he gave his body the order to do so. He finally took a deep breath, turned towards Dumbledore and spoke, "I do not like this. Having someone who is at peace from this war and bring them here to finish our own battles. It's cowardly and despicable. But, I think I'll have to say we should perform the ritual. Harry's life is far too valuable to lose. I don't want to see that happen."

As he sat down he felt everyones' eyes on his person, normally he would be cherishing the attention but today he just wanted to curl into a little ball and sleep never to awaken for another century if he could. But it was not meant to be. And finally, one by one, each order member spoke saying there peace on what they should do.

It was with a heavy heart he listened to Dumbledore say he would return in three nights time, the night of the summer solstice to perform the ritual.

June 21 seemed an eternity away now.

…

Imaginary Prologue

AN: I do not, repeat DO NOT like writing a serious Sirius, I always feel I'm not doing his character justice. Though he always seems to come out that way for most of the parts of my stories I write him in. This will be the only chapter of this story that will not be in Ed's point of view. Even if I start narrating the story in third p.o.v. it will always be from Ed's perspective.

Dark Wolf Love


	2. Chapter 2

Imaginary

Fullmetal Alchemist x Harry Potter Story

Imaginary Chapter 1

Summary: It was official Dumbledore had lost his mind; more so, than rumor already suggested. Did he actually think using this ancient ritual would work and bring about the end of Voldemort?

Chapter Excerpt: The thing about the Gate was that when you looked into it, the Darkness looked back. "You no longer have anything to offer me. Al – che – mist." the Truth's voice was hard and cruel and Edward knew if he looked up into the eye, it would be leering at him with disdain. "Then take me. Just let Alphonse and the others go!" he knew shouting wouldn't get him what he wanted, especially when the Gate was involved, but then again, his patience always did run thinly. "Actually, … I have a better idea." and before he could utter another word. The black tendrils of shadow seeped from inside the Gate and grasped at him and clouded his vision as he crossed over.

Pairings: Some hinted pairings, though nothing is set in stone. Romantic couplings aren't the main point of this story.

Rated: M

AN: I wasn't going to update this until the 13th but seeing as how tomorrow's my birthday and I'm having a pretty good day so far I decided to brighten your day with a new chapter. I hope this brightens your day. Happy Readings(:

AN: I would also like to point out I haven't watched the newer anime series yet besides the first few episodes. This story was always in my potential stories pile of works I just never had the will to really work on it besides a few ideas here and there. Because of this that means that Edward is from the first FMA series not Brotherhood. I'm already working on another FMA: BH x HP XOver but I won't really start truly working on it until I finish Brotherhood.

…

Darkness.

Edward Elric absolutely detested it, though scientifically speaking, he hated nothing, as darkness does not exist merely the absence of light in its place.

Personally Edward would have loved to meet the jackass scientist who came up with that theory and introduce him to the Gate.

The thing about the Gate was that when you looked into it, the Darkness looked back.

It was completely nerve-rattling, like tiny needles covering every nerve of his body, never piercing just there letting you know at any second they could impale themselves within his body.

"You no longer have anything to offer me, Mr. Al-che-mist."

The voice that sounded like a thousand different people melded together, yet at the same time was only one, coming out with a hard and cruel tone.

Edward knew, without a doubt, should he look up into that damn eye, Truth would be leering down at his meager form, nothing but contempt and disdain towards the view he would see.

"Then take me." the words left his mouth, before he even fully registered what he said himself, though he did not regret saying them, even continuing, "Just let Alphonse and the others go!"

It came out in a shout this time, though he knew shouting would get him nowhere, it wouldn't get him what he wanted, especially with the Gate involved, but then again, his patience always did run thinly.

"Actually, … I have a better idea." the voices spoke gleefully, no doubt a bargain already forming in his head for what price it wanted him to pay.

He was not able to question Truth further. The black tendrils of shadow seeped from inside the Gate, a thousand and more eyes, lost souls, stared at him, and grasped at him and clouded his vision as he crossed over.

The last thought in his head was of his brother, before all went black.

…

Dumbledore had arrived a few hours before and had, in the simplest of terms, kicked everyone out from upstairs as he left them to perform the ritual.

Dumbledore was many things a fool yes, but he was hardly an idiot. The runes in which he drew by hand had taken him a little over four hours to complete, but it was worth it as he didn't want to mess this spell up. The only thing left for him to do was wait until midnight when the solstice was at its most powerful and the barrier between worlds was its weakest. Finally a few seconds before midnight. The wizened old man knelt down and gently, as if afraid the marks would disappear if he treated them any differently, placed his arms on the markings and began chanting in a language long dead. The spell taking half an hour to complete; the longer Dumbledore rested his hands on the runes, the louder his chanting became until finally a glow began to emit and blue light eventually covered the entire room.

The intensity from the light became so powerful that despite his best efforts, Dumbledore could no longer keep his eyes open and shut them closed quite tightly. It was only when he was sure the light receded completely, from the lack of brightness hurting his pupils from behind his lids, did he finally open his eyes and blinked rapidly taking in the room with baited breath.

He felt himself actually pout when he noticed the room was completely and utterly empty besides himself. Though the pout turned into a concerned frown as his eyebrows knitted together in confusion.

"I don't understand. Something. Anything should have happened after that spell." the rest of his mumbles were intangible as he thought over his work in his mind's eye.

He was completely unprepared for another flash of white light to appear. This one not as bright as the first, so he was able to witness the body of a boy, fall out of its depths.

"It's not what I was expecting," mumbled Dumbledore, "but at least the spell worked."

He was quickly pulled from his reverie as he noticed the wounds the boy held and was shocked it took him so long to notice the blood the boy had on him, though one could hardly fault the man as the younger one was wearing mostly black save for his brown belt and red cloak.

With a quick swish of his wand the headmaster removed the barriers surrounding the entire second floor of Grimmauld Place, hurriedly calling to Molly to summon Poppy and then come upstairs herself as he made to stop what bleeding he could. It took the two women all of two minutes before they came bustling up and into the room where they knew Albus to be. The two let out loud gasps as they rushed to the older and younger man's side stopping the bleeding a lot faster and cleaner than the headmaster was able to.

"He's blonde." Molly whispered quietly to herself, though the other two occupants heard her words quite clearly in the silence after her cleaning spell. The blood which once covered his black and leather garb making it sleek and shinier than what it would normally disappeared as well as the matted red mess in his hair revealing his true hair color.

"I wonder how he received all of these wounds?" asked Poppy just as quietly.

"He may never tell us." Dumbledore replied tiredly, placing the ritual book down on the table next to the boy, "Come, ladies, I believe another Order meeting is necessary." and with that the old man limped out of the door and headed downstairs.

After checking their mysterious guest once more, they too followed their leader, Molly stopping to retrieve Sirius on the way.

…

"_Ed, watch out!" _

_Edward could hear Rose shout at him and he barely had anytime to dodge Dante's incoming attack._

"_Now, now. That won't do at all." Dante replied, grabbing the spear Ed had previously transmuted and guarding it while securely gripping Rose's baby with the other arm. "Haven't you realized by now, dear sweet Edward, Equivalent Exchange is a lie. Not everyone gets the same thing from what has been lost. For example, look at the State Alchemy Exams, so many people, older people than you, study for decades, the ancient art of Alchemy, they go to take the test and are bested by a mere boy, barely past his first decade. Does that seem fair to you? No, I don't think so either." and with that Edward moved to save the babe from the artificial woman's clutches at the same time she tossed the child into the air, all the while continuously lecturing him about the matters of Alchemy and Equivalent Exchange._

_Ed just chose to ignore her, running and flipping into the air, who gratefully caught the crying little boy, though as he turned to tell Dante how she was full of it, a light blue glow surrounded the baby, and Edward finally saw the complicated transmutation circle drawn on his small body._

It would be to the immense shock of Molly Weasley, Poppy Pomfrey and Albus Dumbledore, that within the time it took them to leave the boy's unofficial room and make it down the stairs, his eyes opened three days sooner than what they should have.

…

"I have called you all here at this late hour of the night, for a very important reason." Dumbledore started the meeting as he normally did, his voice demanding silence and respect from all of those gathered at the table. Though that wasn't to say the senile old fart didn't in fact receive a few intense glares. He did after all wake them all up at 1 o'clock in the bloody morning.

"I have completed the ritual, and the boy brought to our world is now upstairs resting. He holds the power to bypass the rules of the Prophecy and relieve young Harry of his burden."

"Are you sure he can handle it Albus?" Molly's voice was quiet yet her words were heard by all at the table, "I've never seen someone with so much blood covering themselves. Hell, we didn't even realize he was blonde until we magicked away all of that blood."

Molly was quite grateful none of her children were in the room at the moment, she didn't need them reprimanding her for her language like she did them.

"The spell does not lie. It was one designed by Paracelsus himself." Dumbledore guaranteed ending the argument before it even began.

…

Edward glanced around the dusty room disdainfully. Though he'd be lying if he said he hadn't seen worst.

The boy sat upwards, the bed beneath him creaking with its age as he did so. He carefully placed his left hand over his right and tugged the white glove off delicately, breathing in a sigh of relief when he saw the same automail he knew there.

He stood, placing his glove back on as he did so and looked around the room more carefully. It was empty that much was obvious, besides a desk, dresser, night table and bed there really wasn't much to offer. Though a book on the before-mentioned night table did draw his eyes.

_Alchemie Through the Ages_

_Auroleus Phillipus Theophrastus Bombastus von Hohenheim_

Edward gripped the book so hard he eventually felt as though his fingers would fall off, and he then found his legs moving of there own accord.

He ignored the hushed whispers of the paintings around him not even registering that they were speaking at all. Kreacher was quick to move out of his way as the young boy passed him in his attempt to find someone of apparent authority to answer his questions.

He only stopped when he came upon a group of four red-heads and a girl with curly, slightly bushy hair along with a boy with messy black hair. They didn't even look up as the enraged alchemist moved towards them to make his presence known, yet even then they appeared as if they did not see him, infuriating Edward even more, he finally bit out a rigid, "Move." that finally got there attention.

"And who-"

"-are you-"

"-to be ordering-"

"-us around like that?"

'_Twins._' Edward thought to himself, completely annoyed by there actions.

"None of your damn concern, now move, before I make you." the voice he used was one he himself faced several times when he questioned one of Mustang's direct orders, and just like him, these kids apparently knew when they should and shouldn't push there luck. The six moved hurriedly out of the blonde's way as he walked straight into the kitchen where an Order meeting was being held.

He barely even registered that they were talking about him when he swung the door open and found all sorts of eyes on him.

He was never so grateful to have put his glove back on before than he was now.

…

Imaginary

Fullmetal Alchemist x Harry Potter Story

Imaginary Chapter 1

Summary: It was official Dumbledore had lost his mind; more so, than rumor already suggested. Did he actually think using this ancient ritual would work and bring about the end of Voldemort?

Chapter Excerpt: The thing about the Gate was that when you looked into it, the Darkness looked back. "You no longer have anything to offer me. Al – che – mist." the Truth's voice was hard and cruel and Edward knew if he looked up into the eye, it would be leering at him with disdain. "Then take me. Just let Alphonse and the others go!" he knew shouting wouldn't get him what he wanted, especially when the Gate was involved, but then again, his patience always did run thinly. "Actually, … I have a better idea." and before he could utter another word. The black tendrils of shadow seeped from inside the Gate and grasped at him and clouded his vision as he crossed over.

Pairings: Some hinted pairings, though nothing is set in stone. Romantic couplings aren't the main point of this story.

Rated: M

Dark Wolf Love


End file.
